1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a process for producing a copper phthalocyanine pigment which is generally used as a blue colorant for use in inks, paints, plastics, etc. as an excellent blue pigment of clear hue and high tinting strength.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Copper phthalocyanine pigments have generally been produced by way of the first step of synthesizing crude copper phthalocyanine and the second step of pigmentation as below: